Mais comment j'explique ça, moi ?
by Kyral Til'Illan
Summary: Mon esprit tordu à déraillé un court instant et quand je me suis réveillé, j'avais écrit ceci. Un one-shot qui sera peut-être suivi d'autres, toujours le même principe, une situation inconfortable et cette phrase, le titre, qui revient.
1. Harry et Tonks

Une petite histoire, sans nul doute bourrée de défauts, qui me taraude depuis un cours de Physique particulièrement long.

Le soleil se couchait sur Londres, enfin un jeune homme à la cicatrice bien connue le supposait, vu l'heure assez tardive et l'absence totale d'ouverture sur l'extérieur de cette lugubre salle de bain. Elle était ainsi assortie au reste de la noble et ancienne demeure de la famille Black.

Sirius était à la cuisine, fort occupé à mijoter un ragoût « inimitable » selon l'animagus chien.

« Une parfaite occasion de pratiquer le charme de disparition avec quelques semaines d'avance » songea Harry, faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.

Il saisit la poignée, sculptée en forme de crâne, et l'actionna pour faire couler l'eau « chaude ».

Le Survivant entendit quelqu'un, sans doute Molly, passer devant la porte en marmonnant quelque chose à propos de Tonks qui n'était jamais à l'heure et d'une alarme qu'elle allait sonner pour la faire « rappliquer » selon ses propres mots.

Pendant ce temps, quelques kilomètres plus loin…

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit à la volée et Tonks pénétra dans son logis comme une furie, trébuchant du même coup sur ses chaussures de soirées qui trainaient au beau milieu de l'entrée. Après une série de jurons à faire pâlir de jalousie Mondingus, la métamorphomage chiffonna sa robe d'auror et la jeta derrière le canapé avant de revêtir une chemise immaculée et un short suffisamment court pour être confondu avec un torchon (les températures d'Août, sûrement…).

La jeune femme alluma sa télévision et navigua jusqu'à trouver une série où il était question d'un médecin portant le nom d'une maison et se promenant sans cesse avec une canne…

Elle s'engonça plus profondément dans le divan et était sur le point de tomber endormie lorsque soudain, un son strident la fit sursauter.

Nymphadora se reprit en comprenant qu'il s'agissait en fait du signal d'urgence de l'Ordre.

Lorsque son cerveau perturbé par les facéties du Dr… Mousse, quelque chose comme ça, enfin peu importe, analysa cette donnée, elle pensa aussitôt que Harry avait encore dû trouver le plus beau bourbier d'Angleterre pour y sauter à pieds joints. Dans la même milliseconde (ndA : Si, si, ce mot existe) la jeune étourdie, oubliant sa tenue, transplana vers le Q.G.

Hélas, il s'avère que transplaner et penser à autre chose en même temps, ça ne donne jamais rien de bon.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'un certain Attrapeur lorsqu'une jeune femme seulement vêtue d'une chemise blanche se matérialisa dans sa douche !

« Que…Qua…Qu… » Hoqueta Harry, incapable d'aligner deux mots sur l'instant.

« Harry, je… » Commença Tonks avant de s'interrompre lorsque elle vit la tenue du Survivant, ou plutôt l'absence de tenue.

Après quelques secondes de silence, la merveilleuse action de l'eau sur les tissus blancs fit de nouveau des siennes.

Ils restèrent là, les bras ballants, à fixer l'autre comme un homme perdu depuis dix ans dans le désert regarderait une bouteille de limonade.

Perdus dans un monde de félicité, ils n'entendirent pas une voix crier à Harry de se dépêcher, pas plus qu'ils ne virent Sirius entrer dans la pièce.

Ils ne revinrent à la réalité qu'en entendant des éclats de rire semblables aux aboiements d'un chien. A cet instant, leur teint n'avait rien à envier au rouge vif du Poudlard Express…

« Sirius, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… » Commença Tonks

« Je suppose que tu le protège des mangemorts ? » Questionna Sirius qui pleurait de rire.

L'ancien maraudeur sortit de la pièce alors qu'Harry soupirait violemment :

« Et je vais expliquer ça comment, moi ? »

Si vous avez trouvé que cette histoire est géniale, cliquez sur le bouton bleu.

Si vous l'avez trouvée atroce, cliquez sur le bouton bleu.

Si vous...

Enfin bref, vous avez compris: I need review...


	2. Harry et Daphné

Bien le bonjour, jeunes freluquets.

J'ai remarqué que je suis l'un des rares hérétiques à ne pas accoler le disclaimer aussi barbant qu'inutile qui proclame les droits d'auteurs… Je sais que c'est atrocement court, mais c'est le principe d'un one-shot et puis je me suis mis à écrire une fic sur plusieurs chapitres et puis j'ai le varicelle... Comment ça, je suis pas crédible ?

Sur ce, bonne lecture…

* * *

Les portes de la prison de Celui-dont-mon-clavier-ne-peut-écrire-le-nom s'ouvrirent brusquement tandis qu'un jeune homme et sa compagne quittaient ce lieu maudit au pas de charge.

Harry Potter, car c'était bien lui, se retourna vers Daphné Greengrass, car c'était bien elle, et souffla : « Il s'est lancé à notre poursuite ! »

Nagini, car c'était bien lui, (ndA : C'est lourd, hein ?) rampait à la vitesse de l'éclair à la recherche de ses proies.

Harry prit la main de Daphné et l'entraîna dans la forêt toute proche. Après les premiers mètres, ils se trouvèrent face à un dilemme : les ronces ou le sac à main… Après une longue réflexion d'au moins 2 secondes, ils sautèrent dans les ronces, sacrifiant ainsi la majeure partie de leurs vêtements.

Arrivés de l'autre côté, pratiquement nus et à bout de souffle, Harry se mit à faire les cent pas. Daphné intervint: « Je te signale que l'on est au bord d'une falaise et qu'un serpent démoniaque est sur le point de nous dévorer… »

Le Survivant prit son courage à une main (l'autre tenant celle de Daphné) et se jeta dans le vide, l'entraînant à sa suite. Alors qu'un cri de terreur échappait à la Reine des Glaces, le « Golden Boy » la serra dans ses bras avant de transplaner, exercice particulièrement complexe compte tenu de leur position horizontale.

Éreinté, il parvint seulement à transplaner en direction de Poudlard. Le jeune Attrapeur et sa compagne au physique digne des dieux Grecs (ndA : QUI A DIT HADES ?) réapparurent donc dans l'enceinte de l'école, certes quasiment nus mais au moins, tout le monde étant attablé pour le repas du soir, ils regagneraient leurs dortoirs respectifs sans problème, enfin il priait Morgane pour cela.

Pendant qu'Harry songeait à tout cela, la jeune Serpentarde, habitée du même espoir, repoussa sans même y penser la barbe de Dumbledore qui lui chatouillait la poitrine…

« LA BARBE DE DUMBY ? » pensa t'elle totalement paniquée.

Elle se redressa et jeta un œil à la ronde, s'apercevant qu'elle et son compagnon d'infortune se donnaient littéralement en spectacle sur la table des professeurs, sous les yeux de la quasi-totalité de l'école qui les fixaient en silence.

La jeune femme secoua la tête en soupirant… La quasi-nudité, les souffles courts, les joues rouges et les corps en sueur étaient autant de preuves accablantes… « Merlin, mais comment je vais expliquer ça ? »

* * *

_**R**_egardez donc

_**E**_n bas de la page

_**V**_oyez ce bouton

_**I**_nutile de lutter

_**É**_coutez son appel

_**W**_ou-Hou, jeunes lecteurs…


End file.
